Solo Lágrimas
by Brita Kou
Summary: AU. OS. SeiyaxMinako. Todos tenemos inseguridades, temores y Minako no es la excepción. Entre el miedo y el amor, ¿qué podrá más? (Continuación de Control)
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, los cuales uso sin fines de lucro. La historia es mía, inspirada en la canción de Kim Sung Kyu que lleva el mismo título y la letra incluida en cursiva.

* * *

 **Solo Lágrimas.**

 **.**

 **.: :.**

 **.**

 **POV Minako Aino.**

" _Te amo… Lo siento pero no puedo continuar con esto_ ". Por quinta vez leía el mensaje de texto aun sin atreverme a mandarlo, bloquee la pantalla y lo metí en el bolso de mi chaqueta.

Dos semanas, ese era el tiempo que pasó desde la vez que Seiya fue a mi casa, esa vez donde me ofreció empezar de nuevo.

— _Ni siquiera tengo el derecho de acércame a ti así que no me ames_.

Todo sería más fácil si Seiya me odiara o simplemente se hubiera olvidado de mí. Todo cada vez era más difícil, no quería volver a lo mismo, a las amenazas, a perder empleos porque sí, necesitaba una fuente de trabajo para sobrevivir y regresar con Seiya me garantizaba una plaza de desempleo constante cortesía de su madre.

" _No tengo la facilidad de poder darte mi corazón_ ".

Ya no era la misma, mis pensamientos no son los mismos que dos años atrás, ahora sé que no todo se puede solo con "la fuerza del amor", en esta vida todo vale más, todo es más fuerte que la unión de dos personas que se aman. El amor no es suficiente. Eso lo aprendí por la mamá de Seiya, ella me dio esa gran lección y yo lo entendí.

" _Vivo cada día más allá de mis fuerzas, cada día es demasiado duro y lloro"._

Así que tomé mi decisión, empaqué lo poquito que tenía, había conseguido trabajo una tienda departamental en Kioto gracias a la tía de una amiga que trabajaba conmigo en el restaurante y me recomendó. Fui a dejar a su departamento mis cosas, primero iría a dejar papeles y buscar un lugar donde vivir después regresaría por mis pertenencias.

—Gracias Rei —le dije antes de despedirme —. Regreso pasado mañana por todo. Cuida de ellas, ¿sí?

—No te preocupes por eso —me contestó acompañándome hasta la puerta —, pero ¿tú estarás bien, Mina?

—Lo estaré, lo prometo.

Nos dimos un abrazo de despedida y salí del edificio.

Camine hasta llegar a un parque unas cuadras después de la casa de Rei, necesitaba solo divagar sin pensar en cosas serias. Al llegar al lugar, vi en una pequeña explanada un chico de cabellos largos color plata, estaba tocando su guitarra tenía bastante público a su alrededor escuchándolo cantar y es que su voz era muy hermosa así que caminé hasta ahí y me senté en una banquita para oírlo también.

 _Oh! nan… nege jul su inneunge eobseo missing U_

 _(¡Oh! Yo… no tengo nada que pueda darte, pero te extraño)_

 _Ttatteutan maldo motae I missing U_

 _(Ni siquiera puedo darte palabras de amor, pero te extraño)_

 _Gamhi baral sudo eobseo I missing U_

 _(No puedo incluso audazmente desearte que seas mía, pero te extraño)_

 _Ireoke mireonae,_

 _(Así que te alejo de mí)_

 _Naegen gajingeon simjangppun motnan nomira_

 _(Porque soy un tipo que no tiene más que su propio corazón)_

—Seiya…

No pude pensar en nada más al escuchar la letra de la canción, ¿cómo era posible que describiera mis sentimientos? A pesar de amarlo como jamás nadie lo hará, a pesar que cada día lo extrañe con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, sé perfectamente que no soy la mujer que merece estar al lado de un hombre como él. No soy nadie.

Hace un año regresé a Tokio dejando a mis padres en Nara, con el fin de entrar a la universidad y demostrarle a esa señora que yo podría ser algo más que una simple empleada de medio tiempo. Las cosas se complicaron unas cuantas veces, más no desistí.

Un día volvería a ver a Seiya esa era la promesa que me había hecho yo misma. Pero aún no era tiempo, aun no tenía que ofrecer, que darle.

Lo extraño, y tal vez esta es una oportunidad que nos está dando la vida, pero la dejaré pasar para estar mejor preparada para la "próxima vez". Entiéndeme Seiya.

—Señorita, ¿está bien?

— ¿Ah? —una señora se había acercado a mí

— ¿Está usted bien? Está llorando — dijo extendiéndome un pañuelo desechable.

—Ah… gracias —lo acepté y lo llevé a mis mejillas —. Estoy bien, gracias —hice una reverencia y la señora se alejó.

Ni siquiera supe en que momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Respiré profundo para levantarme y seguir caminando.

" _Estoy frenando, aunque duela. Incluso las lágrimas son un lujo para mí"._

Tal vez la gente piense que son ridículos mis miedos pero esta inseguridad es mi principal obstáculo para estar con él y a su vez mi gran aliciente para superarme.

No puedo pedirle a Seiya que espere por mí pero le ruego al cielo que si en verdad estamos destinados a estar juntos, me permita otro encuentro en el futuro.

" _Ni siquiera tengo derecho a mirarte, así que no me mires"_

Miré mi reloj para ver la hora, apenas tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la estación del tren así que me dirigí a la avenida para buscar un taxi, no demoré mucho en tomar uno.

—A la estación del tren, por favor.

—Con gusto — contestó el chofer.

Tomé mi celular, estaba abierto aun en el mensaje para Seiya, presioné enviar y volví a alzarlo.

 _Ara neo inneun geougose nae mami isseo_

 _(Sé que mi corazón está donde quiera que estés)_

 _Sumgyeori daheul georie eonjena gateun jarie_

 _(Lo bastante cerca para que nuestro aliento pueda tocarse siempre en el mismo lugar)_

—Esa canción… —musité poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

 _Oh! nan… nege jul su inneunge eobseo missing U_

 _(¡Oh! Yo… no tengo nada que pueda darte, pero te extraño)_

 _Ttatteutan maldo motae I missing U_

 _(Ni siquiera puedo darte palabras de amor, pero te extraño)_

 _Gamhi baral sudo eobseo I missing U_

 _(No puedo incluso audazmente desearte que seas mía, pero te extraño)_

 _Ireoke mireonae,_

 _(Así que te alejo de mí)_

¿Qué era? ¿Karma? Nuevamente esa canción sonaba para mí, para hacerme temblar, para hablarme de Seiya. Ya no podía seguir escuchándola.

—Señor…

 _Sesang nuguboda neoreul saranghagie chama deo_

 _(Más que nadie en este mundo te amo, así que me detengo)_

 **.**

 **POV Seiya Kou.**

Me encontraba en casa esperando a que llegara Taiki, el asistente de mi padre para discutir algunos puntos de una presentación y ordenando unos documentos para la junta que habría en la compañía más tarde cuando mi móvil timbró a la llegada de un mensaje, al tomarlo vi que era de Mina.

" _Te amo… Lo siento pero no puedo continuar con esto_ ".

Sentí que el alma se iba de mi cuerpo al leerlo. ¿Qué era? ¿Ella me estaba abandonando por segunda vez? Me desplomé sobre el suelo aun con el celular en la mano, masoquistamente volví a leer el mensaje.

Era la segunda vez que se despedía pero dolía como si fuera la primera o tal vez aún más pues solo lo hizo por mensaje de texto, no me permitió siquiera ver su rostro.

Oí sonar el timbre, seguramente era Taiki, pensé en pedirle que dejáramos lo de la presentación para después y que me acompañara por un trago, me hacía falta en esos momentos.

Torpemente caminé hasta la entrada, mi mente estaba ida.

 **.**

 **POV Minako Aino.**

Baje del auto a toda prisa, el rostro de Seiya se había instalado en mi mente y esa canción seguía retumbando en mi cabeza.

" _Oh! Yo… No puedo tomar tu mano, pero te extraño"._

¿Una señal? No lo sé, pero debía escapar de ello. Necesitaba liberarme de esos sentimientos.

" _Me preocupa que te pueda dar solo lágrimas, así que te extraño"._

Subí corriendo las escaleras para llegar a la entrada del lugar, mis ojos no paraban de llorar.

" _No puedo decirte que te quedes conmigo, pero te extraño… Esto es demasiado"_

Estaba ahí, frente a su puerta, hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras tocaba el timbre e intentando recuperar mi respiración después de subir corriendo siete pisos.

—Taiki, llegas justo a tiempo —la voz de Seiya se oyó cuando este abría la puerta. Lo vi agrandar sus ojos azules que se tornaban rojizos y llorosos —Mina…

—Seiya… —le sonreí abalanzándome sobre él, lo rodeé con mis brazos estrujándolo lo más fuerte que pude, él hizo lo mismo.

—Mina —volvió a nombrarme —. Te extrañé.

—Te amo Seiya, perdón.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y llenándolo de besos salados.

—No puedo vivir sin ti, juro que lo intenté pero no pude.

—No lo vuelvas a intentar nunca, te lo prohíbo.

Era un comienzo, una nueva oportunidad. Con cicatrices y heridas aún por cerrar pero más fuertes y maduros que en el pasado, lograríamos hacerlo bien.

 **.**

" _Pero al final…_

 _Solo soy una chica que no tiene nada más que su propio corazón"_

 **.: :.**

 **.**

* * *

Bueno, este un extra de mi trilogía (60 segundos, Te necesito y Control). Gracias a quien me dejo reviews en los OS pasados y pidieron una cuarta parte, ¡aquí está! Seiya y Mina merecían quedar juntos después de tanto drama(?).

Mil gracias por leer y les agradezco mucho más si me dejan su opinión en un review.

 **-Brita Kou.**


End file.
